Mega Evolution Escapades!
by Swift4Sweeper
Summary: Join Ash, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont as they use Mega Evolution to help people! Special appearances by Blaziken Mask, Mega Blaziken, Mega Lucario, Mega Absol, and more!
1. Blaziken Mask vs The Aura Thief!

**Ash's Pokemon**

Pikachu (Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Electro Ball)

Frogadier (Water Pulse, Quick Attack, Bounce, Ice Beam)

Fletchinder (Flame Charge, Steel Wing, Aerial Ace, Double Team)

Lucario (MEGA EVOLUTION) (Aura Sphere, Ice Punch, Metal Claw, Bone Rush)

Tyrantrum (Dragon Claw, Crunch, Rock Tomb, Fire Fang)

Gogoat (Leaf Blade, Wild Charge, Double Edge, Rock Slide)

**Serena's Pokemon**

Braixen (Flame Burst, Psyshock, Light Screen, Hidden Power)

Sylveon (Dazzling Gleam, Swift, Shadow Ball, Reflect)

Furfrou (Take Down, Bite, Dig, Cotton Guard)

Vivillon (Energy Ball, Psybeam, Gust, Bug Buzz)

Absol (MEGA EVOLUTION) Night Slash, Swords Dance, Megahorn, Psycho Cut)

Altaria (Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Moonblast, Sing)

**Clemont's Pokemon**

Diggersby (Dig, Double Team, Mud Shot, DoubleSlap)

Chespin (Pin Missile, Tackle, Rollout, Seed Bomb)

Heliolisk (Dragon Tail, Thunderbolt, Parabolic Charge, Bulldoze)

Magneton (ThunderShock, Metal Sound, Tri-Attack, Ionize)

Emolga (Aerial Ace, Shock Wave, Encore, Agility)

**Bonnie's Pokemon (Caught for)**

Dedenne (ThunderShock, Nuzzle, Tackle, Charm)

Litleo (Ember, Noble Roar, Crunch, Fire Fang)

Meowstic (Disarming Voice, Charge Beam, Extrasensory, Signal Beam)

Floette (Fairy Wind, Magical Leaf, Nature Power, Safeguard)

(Takes place in period after Ash beats Clemont for his 5th gym badge.)

"I finally got the Lumiose Gym Badge!"

It's a joyous day for our heroes, especially Ash, following his victory against Clemont and obtaining his 5th Kalos gym badge. "I can't believe I have the Bug Badge, the Cliff Badge, the Rumble Badge, the Plant Badge, and now to Voltage Badge! So you decided to bring Heliolisk along for the ride then, Clemont?" asked Ash.

"Yeah," replied Clemont. "I can't let my dad and Clemontoid battle with him too much."

"That's great brother!" cheered Bonnie, while Dedenne squeaked in agreement.

"Now, Serena. Where's the closest gym from here?" asked Ash.

"Well, it looks like heading north to Laverre City is a good idea." replied Serena, looking at her digital map. "It's supposed to be full of rich history!"

"Great! Maybe we'll learn more about Mega Evolution there!" exclaimed Ash. Ever since he received his Lucario that could Mega Evolve from Shalour City Gym Leader Korrina, he had become fascinated about it. "Professor Sycamore would really appreciate it."

"Good idea, Ash!" piped Bonnie.

"Speaking of Mega Evolution...I wonder if I'll see that Mega Blaziken again here…" Ash trailed off.

"What's up Ash?" asked Serena.

"If it weren't for Mega Blaziken, I wouldn't be here. I have to meet it again." Ash declared.

"But first, Ash, we should see my dad." said Clemont. "He'll want to see us again and all of our new Pokemon."

(5 Minutes Later)

"Dad's not here?" raged Bonnie. "Brother, make him come here now!"

"He's always here...strange. Let me unlock the door." dazed Clemont.

After walking inside the four began to call out for Limone. Ash walked to Limone's work area and started calling out. 'Limone? Are you here? It's Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie!" He then leaned on a wall, but he felt it slide back and flip around. "Wo-woah!" Ash cried.

He fell backwards and onto the floor. The room was dark, but there appeared to be a single light in the far back. "What's that?" Ash wondered, Pikachu doing the same. He walked over to the light, which was illuminating a shelf.

There was a Mega Blaziken mask on it.

"No. Way." Ash stared. "Limone...is Mega Blaziken's trainer? That means...oh!" He rushed back out and called to his friends. When they all got back, they stared in awe at the outfit.

"Clemont, Bonnie, did you know about this?" asked Ash.

"No...I' never have guessed that dad was the masked man that saved us twice." breathed Clemont.

"Here's a better question. Where's your dad, now?"

(Later)

Limone was on his motorbike, with Ampharos riding behind. I finally found it..what I have been searching for for months is now mine. He then noticed his kids along with Ash and Serena walking through Magenta Plaza. "Hey, kids!" he called. The group noticed, and just stood there. staring at him like he was an alien.

"How're you all doing? I heard about your battle yesterday Ash and Clemont. It sounded amazing...what's up kids?"

"Dad, we need to talk." raged Bonnie.

'What about?" asked Limone, sweat forming on his forehead.

"Come back with us to the shop. We'll discuss what we need to talk about there."

(Back at the Shop)

"Alright kids, what's going on?" asked Limone.

"What's going on? What's going on is that you're the person who saved my life. Twice!" muttered Ash.

"Huh?" asked Limone, hoping his kids would buy it. He then watched as Ash pulled something out of his bag. It was his mask.

"We found this in a secret room while we were looking for you, dad." said Clemont.

"Why did you never tell us?" asked Serena.

"...I didn't want you kids put in danger. The duties of being Blaziken Mask have put me through so much danger, I figured that if you four remained ignorant, you would never get hurt...and then there's the OTHER problem…"

"What other problem?" asked Ash.

"Blaziken Mask's popularity has fallen. No one remembers the fiery hero of Lumiose City anymore. Ampharos is constantly bored. Blaziken misses fighting crime and saving the innocents. So, the three of us took a little journey out to Azure Bay."

"Over by Route 12?" asked Serena.

"Yes, and while I was there, something amazing happened. I found the Mega Stone known as Ampharosite that allows Ampharos to Mega Evolve." sighed Limone. "I figured that I could return to my duties now after such an amazing event. He pulled out a small ring with a Mega Stone; Blazikenite; embedded in it, and put it on reluctantly. "I'm just worried that the people will never accept me again."

Ash stood up after this. "I know what to do."

"There's a first." muttered Bonnie, who received a glare at from her father.

"We just need to create a super-powerful villain for Blaziken Mask to defeat! It's perfect! But first, Limone, I need your help." said Ash.

"Anything, Ash." replied Limone.

"I need you to create a Mega Lucario outfit similar to the one you made for Blaziken Mask."

"Mega Lucario?" replied Limone uncertainly.

"Lucario, I choose you!" exclaimed Ash, calling his Fighting-type out. "You're not the only the only with Mega Evolution capabilities. My Mega Ring has Lucarionite embedded in it. It's so Lucario can Mega Evolve. Now that I think about, Serena, you and Absol can help too! I've got a great idea…"

(That Night)

"Someone, help!" cried Bonnie cheesily, running after a man in a strange outfit. The man turned around to face Bonnie. Unbeknownst to the crowd, it was Ash wearing a leather, somewhat tight-fitting full-body Mega Lucario outfit with the black mask that appeared when Lucario Mega Evolved and a blue cloak. Ash also had his back hair ponytailed and dyed red to represent Mega Lucario's ears. He had been dubbed "The Aura Thief". "That man took my Dedenne!"

"Ha! Little girl, you mean MY Dedenne now! Lucario, appear!" shrieked Ash insanely, while calling his jackal out. 'Use Aura Sphere now!" Lucario threw the cyan ball of power straight at the ground right in front of Bonnie, aiming to blind her, but it appeared to the crowd, as though it would hit Bonnie dead on.

Suddenly, a massive Flamethrower intercepted the attack, destroying it, and nearly hitting Lucario, too. The crowd looked up to the near top of Prism Tower, and saw Blaziken Mask and Mega Blaziken, their backs to the full moon.

"DON'T YOU HURT THAT GIRL! GIVE HER POKEMON BACK!" roared Blaziken Mask, the two of them landing on the ground, safely.

Suddenly, the two jumped back as a Psycho Cut energy slash nearly hit them. Up on a gazebo, a woman stood with an Absol. It was Serena in disguise, dubbed "Pandora".

"About time you showed up Pandora!" called The Aura Thief (Ash).

"Sorry. I was getting into position." replied Pandora (Serena).

"You two are working together, then? More fun then." sneered Blaziken Mask.

"It's actually convenient you showed up. We only took the Dedenne to get you to show up." mocked The Aura Thief.

"What?" recoiled Blaziken Mask.

"Here you go, girl." The Aura Thief tossed Dedenne to Bonnie, who ran off, 'crying'.

"You're Mega Blaziken looks strong. Let see how strong you think OUR Pokemon are when THEY'VE Mega Evolved!" yelled Pandora.

Pandora and The Aura Thief then revealed something very shocking. On Pandora's neck was a Mega Necklace with Absolite equipped. On The Aura Thief's wrist was a Mega Ring with Lucarionite equipped. The two tapped the stones, and blinding lights appeared, engulfing Lucario and Absol.

Clemont, who was in the crowd, then pushed a button and caused a bunch of lights to explode and a fierce wind to push against Blaziken Mask. The lights faded. In the place of Absol, was a Pokemon with a wicked sharp, curved scythe horn and what appeared to be stark white wings. In Lucario's place was a massive red, blue and silver jackal with a black mask of fur. It's iron-like tail had turned into a massive gold, furry tail. Lucario's ears now floated around it's ears with a strange aura-power energy.

Mega Lucario and Mega Absol had appeared.

This completely 'shocked' Blaziken Mask, while Mega Blaziken growled in rage. "This won't be easy, but you won't defeat me you thugs! Mega Blaziken, use Flamethrower!"

"Dodge it Mega Lucario and use Aura Sphere!"

"Dodge it Mega Absol and use Night Slash!"

The two dodged with extreme precision, and attacked. Mega Blaziken was slashed by a razor-sharp black blade of energy that surrounded Absol's scythe. It was then struck with a massive Aura Sphere, outlined in gold.

"Get it together and use Sky Uppercut!" called Blaziken Mask. Mega Blaziken's fist, covered in blue power, quickly struck Mega Absol, dealing lots of damage, but it then took a combined fusion attack of Metal Claw infused with Psycho Cut energy.

Mega Blaziken dropped to a knee, but quickly recovered and used Giga Impact, striking Mega Absol yet again, who countered with Megahorn. Mega Lucario missed with Ice Punch, and took a ThunderPunch to the stomach.

All three Pokemon were nearly out of energy, but Mega Blaziken got back up again. "Finish with a combination of Giga Impact, ThunderPunch and Sky Uppercut at the same time!" Mega Blaziken became surrounded in the golden light of Giga Impact, while one fist took on the power of Sky Uppercut, and the other of ThunderPunch. The triple combination attack decimated Mega Lucario and Mega Absol, knocking the two out.

"No! Mega Absol, return!" whined Pandora.

"So close! Retreat, Mega Lucario!" growled The Aura Thief. "That didn't go well. We'll be back Blaziken Mask!" The Aura Thief (Ash) then created a shield of opaque aura, obscuring the two from view. (Note: Ash is wearing an amplifier that taps into his aura powers and intensifies them, allowing Ash to use Aura stronger than in M08.) The two had disappeared when the energy shield collapsed.

"Great job, Mega Blaziken." prided Blaziken Mask. The crowd then erupted into massive cheers, and even a few "I love you Blaziken Mask!"'s were heard.

Blaziken Mask merely smiled, and he and Mega Blaziken jumped off into the distance.

(Next Morning)

"Take a look at today's headline kids!" called Limone. Ash and the gang were surprised to see the headline, entitled 'Blaziken Mask Blazes to Amazing Victory'. "You four made me feel great about what I do. Thanks, especially you Ash! If you want, you and Serena can keep the outfits I made for you two. They suit you. Just don't use them for actual crime. Use them in the same way I use mine."

"Thank you Limone, for you kind words...as well as saving my life three weeks ago." replied ash gratefully.

"We'll be seeing you daddy!" squealed Bonnie.

"Bye, Limone!" said Serena cheerfully.

"See ya' dad." grinned Clemont.

And so! Our heroes have brought back the fire of Limone's alter-ego Blaziken Mask! Now that Lumiose City's fiery protector is back on duty, it's onward to Laverre City for Ash's 6th gym battle!


	2. Playing with Fire! (part 1 of 2)

**Ash's Pokemon**

Pikachu (Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Electro Ball)

Greninja (Water Shuriken, Mat Block, Bounce, Ice Beam)

Talonflame (Flare Blitz, Steel Wing, Brave Bird, Double Team)

Lucario (MEGA EVOLUTION Aura Sphere, Blaze Kick, ExtremeSpeed, Psychic)

Tyrantrum (Dragon Claw, Crunch, Head Smash, Fire Fang)

Gogoat (Leaf Blade, Wild Charge, Double Edge, Rock Slide)

Charizard **(MEGA EVOLUTION** Flamethrower, Dragon Tail, Steel Wing, Seismic Toss)

Garchomp **(MEGA EVOLUTION** Dragon Pulse, Brick Break, Dig, Draco Meteor)

**Serena's Pokemon**

Delphox (Flamethrower, Psychic, Light Screen, Grass Knot)

Sylveon (Moonblast, Trump Card, Shadow Ball, Reflect)

Furfrou (Return, Sucker Punch, Dig, Cotton Guard)

Vivillon (Energy Ball, Psychic, Hurricane, Bug Buzz)

Absol (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Night Slash, Swords Dance, Fire Blast, Psycho Cut)

Altaria (Draco Meteor, Flamethrower, Moonblast, Mist)

Rhypherior (Rock Wrecker, Megahorn, ThunderPunch, Horn Drill)

**Clemont's Pokemon**

Diggersby (Dig, Double Team, Hammer Arm, Facade)

Chesnaught (Spiky Shield, Hammer Arm, Wood Hammer, Stone Edge)

Heliolisk (Dragon Tail, Thunderbolt, Razor Wind, Surf)

Magnezone (Thunder, Flash Cannon, Tri-Attack, Signal Beam)

Clawitzer (Water Pulse, Dark Pulse, Heal Pulse, Dragon Pulse)

Houndoom (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Flamethrower, Dark Pulse, Sludge Bomb, Will-o-Wisp)

**Bonnie's Pokemon (Caught for)**

Dedenne (Thunderbolt, Nuzzle, Play Rough, Rest)

Pyroar (Flamethrower, Noble Roar, Crunch, Hyper Voice)

Meowstic (Disarming Voice, Thunderbolt, Extrasensory, Signal Beam)

Floette (Dazzling Gleam, Petal Dance, Nature Power, Safeguard)

Emolga (Acrobatics, Volt Switch, Encore, Agility)

Mawile (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Iron Head, Crunch, Play Rough, Ice Fang)

* * *

"Yet another picture perfect night." Ash stood up on top of a skyscraper, looking down at Laverre City below him. It was nighttime in the quiet city, and all was at peace, yet Ash was garbed in his Aura Thief outfit, and he was tense, while Mega Lucario stood next to him. "Something just doesn't seem right here. It's WAY too quiet. It could be that Team Flare is nearby, or the townspeople are just plain lazy when it comes to nocturnal travel. Heh, time to head back." Ash smiled, and the two of them jumped down the skyscraper, sliding on the glass sides of the building with extreme precision, and jumping off at a good spot into the soft light of the crescent moon.

* * *

(Next Morning)

"Good morning!" said Serena, yawning slightly. Her hair, as usual, was a Rattata's nest.

It's a new day for heroes, as their Kalos conquest has now taken them to Laverre City, and now it's time to get ready for the day, as Ash prepares to earn his 6th gym badge today.

"Morning, all." yawned Ash. He stretched his arms outward. Clemont took off his night cap while Bonnie had already put on her normal clothes. "Ready? Today I win my 6th gym badge." Pikachu shouted a battle cry.

"Later, Ash." moaned Clemont. "I'm tired…"

"Fine. You all get ready." grumbled Ash. "I'll be outside working with Garchomp." He ran out.

Bonnie waited until Ash had left, and then said,"He seems different than usual lately. Do you think it has to do with my dad being Blaziken Mask?"

"Well, he acts much more seriously, now. It's like the Aura Thief has given him some new burden to carry, and he's embracing it with open arms." replied Clemont.

"Yeah, you may just be right." dazed Serena. "The question is, it for better, or for worse?"

* * *

(Outside)

"Now Mega Garchomp, use Draco Meteor!" called Ash, holding up his Mega Ring, which was on his wrist with Garchompite equipped. Mega Garchomp fired off an orange ball of light that exploded in the air, releasing a meteor shower, decimating the attack released a plume of dust and smoke so high, the people across town could see it. "Follow with Dragon Rush!" Garchomp, surrounded in a blue aura, pulverized a nearby tree at terminal velocity. "Excellent."

"Ash!" Serena had arrived. "We're ready to move out! Time to head for the gym!"

"I'm on my way! Mega Garchomp, nice work, return for now!" Ash returned his land shark dragon. "We'll work again later."

"Hurry up Ash! The Laverre Gym is nearby!" shouted Bonnie.

"Alright! Still...something just doesn't seem right about this place…" Ash trailed off.

* * *

(In a Building)

"Our heist is scheduled for tonight, then Mabel?" asked a Team Flare Grunt.

"Yep, we're all set. Bryony is already doing surveillance work nearby, so we'll meet up with her in 30. We have to prepare ourselves for our leader's meeting with the PokeBall Factory's President…"

* * *

(That Night)

Ash was sitting in the room of a Pokemon Center, staring at his new Fairy Badge. It had been a difficult battle against the charming Valerie and her Sylveon, Mawile, and Gardevoir, but Gogoat, Pikachu, and Charizard had pulled through. "It's mine, the Fairy Badge!" he cheered joyously. "But I'll tell you, I'm surprised it was Fairy-type Gym."

"Yeah, it's the only one currently in the world!" replied Clemont.

"It's so great that you have 6 badges, Ash!" smiled Bonnie.

"Yeah, but I still need 2 more to enter the Kalos League. Speaking of the Kalos League, remember how Diantha told us this year it's being held someplace special? I just learned that it's being held this year in Kiloude City!"

"I love that place! It's a tropical paradise! They even have the Battle Maison for high-level trainers to train at!" cheered Serena.

"So it's settled! I get my last 2 badges, head to Kiloude City, and win the Kalos League!" jumped Ash.

"BREAKING NEWS FROM THE POKEBALL FACTORY!" It was the TV, and on it was the announcer, Malva, with a new story. "A suspicious group of people has broken into the PokeBall Factory and is holding the president of the company hostage! We'll fill you in on the details as they come in."

"Hostage situation, huh?" mused Ash. "Time to go to work."

"What do you mean, Ash?" asked Clemont.

"It's time to put your dad's advice into practice! You three can help too." Ash said, pulling out his Aura Thief mask, and equipping his Lucarionite...

* * *

(PokeBall Factory)

"It's simple, sir. You join Team Flare and give us the Master Ball, or pay the 5 million Pokedollar fine and watch us torture your workers!" debated Bryony. "What'll it be?"

The President, an old man, countered, "You fashion freaks will get nothing from me!"

"DON'T YOU INSULT OUR OUTFITS!" exploded Mabel. "They're very fashionable, and they clash perfectly with our Team Flare brand coffee!"

"If you won't listen, we'll take you with us." said a man in the shadows, with a deep accent. "We already have taken 5000 different kinds of Pokeballs, and you'll make a nice bargaining piece for Team Flare. Grab him, now."

"Yes sir, Lysandre sir!" chanted the two, doing a weird pose.

"Don't touch me creeps!" raged the President, as he was tied up, and dragged out.

* * *

(Outside)

"Come out with your hands in the air!" shouted Officer Jenny. "We know you're in there, Team Flare!" The doors opened, and out came Bryony, Mable, the President, and Lysandre, whose face was hidden by a hood.

"Move back, or else the president gets it!" shouted Bryony, holding a shock device to the president's chest. "Now!" The policemen backed away.

"Let him go." said a loud voice from a distance. Everyone turned their heads in confusion towards a massive tree where the voice originated from.

"Is it a bird?" a man asked.

"Is it a plane?" a dumb child asked.

"Is it Superman?" said a superfan hopefully.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall! This universe and that universe have nothing to do with each other!" raged a woman.

"It's a group of...role players?"

On the the lowest of the highest four branches, stood a girl with blonde hair and twin, black ponytails in a Mega Mawile outfit and mask (Bonnie, dubbed the Steel Princess), and a Mega Mawile, grinning happily. On the next highest was a teen in a black Mega Houndoom outfit with his hair dyed black and spiked up like a pitchfork (Clemont, called the Angel of Fire) and by his side was a Mega Houndoom. The other four, the people recognized: The Aura Thief (Ash) and Pandora (Serena), the terrorizers from Lumiose City with their Mega Lucario and Mega Absol. The eight all leaped from the tree, and surrounded the Team Flare trio and the president. "You have no business here," said The Aura Thief in a deep, powerful tone. "Now leave with your dignity intact."

"Get lost, creeps." said the Steel Princess.

"Let the president and the Pokeballs go, now." ordered the Angel of Fire.

"Or be prepared to face the light!" shouted Pandora. The Team Flare females were not amused, and brought out their Manectric and Mightyena.

"Can I trust you three to take care of these garish girls?" asked The Aura Thief. The three nodded. "Then I've got the hoodlum."

"But why are you helping us?" asked Officer Jenny. "You're the bad guys!" The Aura Thief laughed in hilarity.

"Pandora and I only played the role of villains to help out our good friend Blaziken Mask. We're good guys, too, and we won't sit by when people need us." he said plainly with a grin. Officer Jenny nodded uncertainly. "Thank you. Now, my fellow heroes, let's play with fire! Go, Mega Lucario!"

(To Be Continued)


	3. Blazing Battle! (part 2 of 2)

Ash's Pokemon

Pikachu (Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Electro Ball)

Greninja (Water Shuriken, Mat Block, Bounce, Ice Beam)

Talonflame (Flare Blitz, Steel Wing, Brave Bird, Double Team)

Lucario (MEGA EVOLUTION Aura Sphere, Blaze Kick, ExtremeSpeed, Psychic)

Tyrantrum (Dragon Claw, Crunch, Head Smash, Fire Fang)

Gogoat (Leaf Blade, Wild Charge, Double Edge, Rock Slide)

Charizard (MEGA EVOLUTION Flamethrower, Dragon Tail, Steel Wing, Seismic Toss)

Garchomp (MEGA EVOLUTION Dragon Pulse, Brick Break, Dig, Draco Meteor)

Serena's Pokemon

Delphox (Flamethrower, Psychic, Light Screen, Grass Knot)

Sylveon (Moonblast, Trump Card, Shadow Ball, Reflect)

Furfrou (Return, Sucker Punch, Dig, Cotton Guard)

Vivillon (Energy Ball, Psychic, Hurricane, Bug Buzz)

Absol (MEGA EVOLUTION Night Slash, Swords Dance, Fire Blast, Psycho Cut)

Altaria (Draco Meteor, Flamethrower, Moonblast, Mist)

Rhypherior (Rock Wrecker, Megahorn, ThunderPunch, Horn Drill)

Clemont's Pokemon

Diggersby (Dig, Double Team, Hammer Arm, Facade)

Chesnaught (Spiky Shield, Hammer Arm, Wood Hammer, Stone Edge)

Heliolisk (Dragon Tail, Thunderbolt, Razor Wind, Surf)

Magnezone (Thunder, Flash Cannon, Tri-Attack, Signal Beam)

Clawitzer (Water Pulse, Dark Pulse, Heal Pulse, Dragon Pulse)

Houndoom (MEGA EVOLUTION Flamethrower, Dark Pulse, Sludge Bomb, Will-o-Wisp)

Bonnie's Pokemon (Caught for)

Dedenne (Thunderbolt, Nuzzle, Play Rough, Rest)

Pyroar (Flamethrower, Noble Roar, Crunch, Hyper Voice)

Meowstic (Disarming Voice, Thunderbolt, Extrasensory, Signal Beam)

Floette (Dazzling Gleam, Petal Dance, Nature Power, Safeguard)

Emolga (Acrobatics, Volt Switch, Encore, Agility)

Mawile (MEGA EVOLUTION Iron Head, Crunch, Play Rough, Ice Fang)

* * *

Mega Lucario leapt upwards, and did a front flip, landing right in front of The Aura Thief. He growled in anger at the hooded man.

"Go, Honchkrow and Gyarados.." the man calmly stated, throwing a PokeBall. Out of it came a nasty looking Honchkrow with a fierce gleam in its eye and the watery serpent Gyarados. "Use Drill Peck, and Aqua Tail." Honchkrow immediately began spinning like a drill, while Gyarados' tail become surrounded by water, both heading straight for Mega Lucario.

"Dodge, and use Blaze Kick!" called The Aura Thief. Mega Lucario flipped upwards and dodged, and while Honchkrow was recovering, smashed his blazing foot into the dark bird. "Good job! Now, follow up with Aura Sphere!" The cyan orb smashed into the water-snake Gyarados with no difficulty.

"Pull yourself together, and use Night Slash, and Iron Head!" ordered the man.

"Use Blaze Kick to counter!" countered The Aura Thief. The attacks smashed into each other, with Blaze Kick overpowering Night Slash, and scoring a direct hit. "ExtremeSpeed!" The lightning fast move struck Gyarados with extreme precision and grace.

"Shadow Ball, rapid fire!"

"Repel them with Aura Sphere." The multitude of spherical attacks exploded with a fury.

"I won't be defeated by a cosplayer! Use Heat Wave!" raged the man.

"Stop it with Psychic!" retorted The Aura Thief. As though stopping time itself, Mega Lucario's psychokinesis effectively stopped the Heat Wave. "Now swirl it into a tornado!" Mega Lucario manipulated the Heat Wave until it had effectively turned into a fire maelstrom. "Aura Sphere!" The aura ball fused with the tremendous fire storm, and decimated Honchkrow, who was KO'd in a split second.

"Grr...Gyarados, use Flamethrower!" Gyarados surprised everyone by launching a torrent of fire at the Mega Evolved jackal.

"Use Psychic, once more!" Once again, Psychic stopped the fire attack. "Use Blaze Kick!" Mega Lucario's foot become red-hot and cloaked in fire once more, and gained even more strength from the sheer strength of the Flamethrower, turning the Blaze Kick white-hot. Gyarados may have been resistant against fire, but it stood no chance against the mega-fusion attack, and was kicked into a metal fence, and KO'd instantly. The wind from the gigantic impact blew back the man's hood. As the smoke settled, everyone in the crowd got a small glimpse of the man, who was running away with his dignity shattered, Honchkrow and Gyarados returned to their Pokeballs.

Meanwhile, Bryony and Mable stood no chance against the other three, having their Manectric and Mightyena KO'd within 2 minutes from the combined might of their opponents rapid-fire continuous attacking. "Ohh!" Bryony whined. "We got burnt to a crisp!"

"Ugh!" raged Mable. "I need to chill with some Team Flare brand coffee! Enjoy your victory for now, roleplayers, because once we have the ultimate weapon powered, you'll be nothing but piles of dust! So long, suckers!" The two females turned, and ran off into the night.

"Great job, Mega Lucario." stated The Aura Thief, with great pride, as the Mega Evolution wore off. Lucario smiled in thank you. Suddenly, cheers were heard all around, as the Laverre citizens applauded their saviours.

"Oh, thank you!" wheezed the president. "For saving me and all my workers, each of you take one of these!" He gave each of them a purple Pokeball. "They're Master Balls, and they capture any Pokemon without fail. Use them well."

The four of the cosplayers all smiled, then jumped off into the dark, their Pokemon vanishing with them.

* * *

**(Lumiose City)**

Limone was watching the TV, when a breaking news story flashed onto the screen. "We bring you this update from the hostage crisis at the PokeBall Factory near Laverre City!" Limone turned his head in interest. "The situation has died down, as the intruders were swiftly dealt with by a group of four masked heroes and their Mega Evolving Pokemon. The president of the PokeBall factory has issued a thank you publicly to his rescuers. He gave each of them a Master Ball on site, just before they disappeared into the moonlight." On the TV flashed a picture of the four rescuers and their four Pokemon. Limone gasped in awe. He recognized the four as a masked Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie. "Oh kids, congratulations, and nice work!" Tears formed in his eyes, as Blaziken and Ampharos hummed in joy.

* * *

**(Pokemon Center)**

The four travelers had managed to sneak back into the Pokemon Center without being seen, and quickly changed back into their regular clothes.

"We did a great job out there, don't you think Pikachu?" asked Ash. Pikachu nodded in agreement, nuzzling Ash's cheek.

"Daddy's going to be so proud!" squealed Bonnie.

"And plus, we'll see him again soon! The closest gym to here, in Anistar City, is only accessible through Route 16! We could go through Route 15, but it'd take much longer, and Lumiose City will be much more fun! Plus, I want to see my dad again." added Clemont.

"Great! I want to see some more shops there!" said Serena.

"Okay, then. Lumiose City, and Limone, we're on our way!" cheered Ash.

"Yay!"

* * *

**(Southwestern Kalos: Forest Glade)**

**_So, that is the boy with the aura abilities. His ability for spreading life and happiness around him is something that I have always looked for in a trainer, but never found. He is the one who will bring life and restore the honor of Kalos. I am sure he is the one destined to be my partner._**

* * *

**(Northeastern Kalos: Volcano Peak)**

**_So, that is the boy with the aura abilities. His ability to destroy the evil and take it's life away is very admirable. He is a human with a pure heart, and noble spirit. He is the one who will bring destruction to those who threaten Kalos' peace. I am sure he is the one destined to be my partner._**


	4. The Evolution of Battle!

**Ash's Pokemon**

Pikachu (Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Electro Ball)

Greninja (Hydro Pump, Mat Block, Dark Pulse, Ice Beam)

Talonflame (Flare Blitz, Steel Wing, Brave Bird, Double Team)

Lucario **(MEGA EVOLUTION** Aura Sphere, Blaze Kick, ExtremeSpeed, Psychic)

Tyrantrum (Dragon Claw, Crunch, Head Smash, Fire Fang)

Gogoat (Leaf Blade, Wild Charge, Aerial Ace, Rock Slide)

Charizard **(MEGA EVOLUTION** Flamethrower, Dragon Tail, SolarBeam, Seismic Toss)

Garchomp **(MEGA EVOLUTION** Stone Edge, Brick Break, Dig, Draco Meteor)

Heracross **(MEGA EVOLUTION** Megahorn, Bullet Seed, Rock Blast, Close Combat)

**Serena's Pokemon**

Delphox (Flamethrower, Psychic, Light Screen, Grass Knot)

Sylveon (Moonblast, Trump Card, Shadow Ball, Reflect)

Furfrou (Return, Sucker Punch, Dig, Cotton Guard)

Vivillon (Energy Ball, Psychic, Hurricane, Bug Buzz)

Absol **(MEGA EVOLUTION** Night Slash, Swords Dance, Fire Blast, Psycho Cut)

Altaria (Draco Meteor, Flamethrower, Moonblast, Mist)

Rhypherior (Rock Wrecker, Megahorn, ThunderPunch, Giga Impact)

Scizor **(MEGA EVOLUTION** Bug Bite, Bullet Punch, Swords Dance, Reversal)

**Clemont's Pokemon**

Diggersby (Dig, Double Team, Hammer Arm, Facade)

Chesnaught (Spiky Shield, Hammer Arm, Wood Hammer, Stone Edge)

Heliolisk (Dragon Tail, Thunderbolt, Razor Wind, Surf)

Magnezone (Thunder, Flash Cannon, Tri-Attack, Signal Beam)

Clawitzer (Water Pulse, Dark Pulse, Heal Pulse, Dragon Pulse)

Houndoom **(MEGA EVOLUTION** Flamethrower, Dark Pulse, Sludge Bomb, Will-o-Wisp)

Aggron **(MEGA EVOLUTION** Iron Head, Aqua Tail, Rock Polish, Head Smash)

**Bonnie's Pokemon (Caught for and hers)**

Dedenne (Thunderbolt, Nuzzle, Play Rough, Rest)

Pyroar (Flamethrower, Noble Roar, Crunch, Hyper Voice)

Meowstic (Energy Ball, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Signal Beam)

Florges (Moonblast, Petal Dance, Nature Power, Safeguard)

Emolga (Acrobatics, Volt Switch, Encore, Agility)

Mawile **(MEGA EVOLUTION** Iron Head, Crunch, Play Rough, Ice Fang)

Kangaskhan** (MEGA EVOLUTION** Power-Up Punch, Sucker Punch, Fake Out, Outage)

**Limone's Pokemon**

Blaziken **(MEGA EVOLUTION** Flamethrower, ThunderPunch, Sky Uppercut, Giga Impact)

Ampharos **(MEGA EVOLUTION** Signal Beam, Thunderbolt, Dragon Pulse, Protect)

* * *

**(Lumiose City)**

"Ah, just smell that fresh air!" breathed Bonnie, excited to be back home. "The smell of home!"

As the group walked over to the closest Pokemon Center, they were glad to find that there were one of the few people there, meaning a shorter waiting time to see Nurse Joy.

"Hey, kids!" The group turned their heads to see none other than Limone, Clemont and Bonnie's dad strolling towards them. "Good to see you all!"

"Good to see you too, sir!" replied Serena.

"Congrats on earning badge number six, Ash." Limone said pleasantly. "And congrats to you all on your rescue operation at the Pokeball Factory! I'm impressed, as was Blaziken!"

"How cool!" said Bonnie happily. "You saw us on TV?"

"Yes sweetie, and you and your friends were magnificent!" said Limone. "I honestly didn't think you all would take my advice to heart. You see something new everyday, I suppose!"

"How about we get some lunch nearby?" asked Serena. "This city is very well known for its great cafes!"

"Why not?" asked Clemont. "It'll be good!"

"I've been dying to have some Lumiose City lunch lately!" raved Ash. "I'm so hungry, I could eat anything!"

So the group walked around for a little bit, passing by cafes and diners and all sorts of places. Ash even decided to by a Holo Caster for himself, to get in touch more with the world on the go.

"How about this one?" asked Serena. It was a sidewalk corner buffet bistro with lots of variety. "I wasn't going to drag you all to Sushi High Roller, of Cafe Le Wow. This place sounds nice and much more affordable!"

"Sounds good! I'd love one of those cheeseburgers or some pizza!" raved Ash.

"I'd love some fish!" said Clemont ravenously.

"Daddy, can you and I split a pizza?" asked Bonnie.

"Of course. I am paying for you all anyways." replied Limone. Once they had all gotten their food, and sat down, Ash pulled out a tablet, and began typing something into it. "What are you looking at, Ash?"

"I'm looking at the surveillance footage of the security camera down the street. We're being watched." muttered Ash. Sure enough, over by a pure red cafe, a waitress was staring at the five of them intently, but when she noticed them looking back, she quickly turned away. "I get a bad feeling about that place. We should move out and head to your shop, Limone. I don't like that look she gave us."

"Why do you think she was looking at us, Ash?" asked Serena.

"I have no idea."

* * *

**(Cafe across the street)**

The waitress watched as the five across the street left and began to walk down the street. She then spoke into a communicator on her wrist. "Targets have left the public eye. Follow and capture." She then smirked, and walked back inside of the crimson-colored cafe.

* * *

**(Limone's shop)**

"So, Ash, what would you say to a double battle between my Blaziken and Ampharos against your Lucario and Garchomp. My battle field is set up so that you can mega evolve two Pokemon at the same time instead of just one per battle." asked Limone.

"Why not? It could be fun and it should help me with controlling Mega Evolution!" smiled Ash. So the five walked to the battlefield in the back, and got everything set up. Serena would act as judge, while Clemont and Bonnie would be spectating.

"This battle between Limone of Lumiose City and Ash of Pallet Town will commence now! Each side is permitted two Pokemon for a modified double battle! The battle will cease when both members of one side are unable to continue the battle. There will be no time limit or substitutions! Ready? GO!" shouted Serena.

"Ampharos and Blaziken, let's get going!" called Limone, bringing out his two, who stood in battle position. Ampharos' body crackled with electricity, while Blaziken's wrists became surrounded in fire.

Ash, meanwhile, had decided to don his fedora from the Wallace Cup contest that he took part in while in Sinnoh, and use his Ball Capsules with Seals. He held them up in front of him. "Lucario and Garchomp, I choose you!" Lucario came out in a flash of sparks, while Garchomp entered under a stream of lightning. "Ready or not, I'll get this going! Lucario, use Aura Sphere, and Garchomp use Dragon Pulse!" A cyan orb and a green orb shot from Lucario and Garchomp, hurtling towards Ampharos and Blaziken.

"Blaziken, use ThunderPunch to counter, and Ampharos use Signal Beam!" ThunderPunch cancelled out the Aura Sphere, as did the Signal Beam and Dragon Pulse. "Thunderbolt, Ampharos! Blaziken, use Flamethrower!" The lightning bolt and fire were launched at Garchomp and Lucario with heightened precision.

"Lucario, stop them with Psychic!" Lucario's psychokinetic waves halted the double attack in mid-air. "Now use Aura Sphere and send all three back at them!" The Aura Sphere was launched, and the manipulated Thunderbolt and Flamethrower arced around it like DNA strands. The attack was so massive, Ampharos was blasted off his feet, and crashed into the ground. "Garchomp use Brick Break on Blaziken!" Garchomp's claw glowed white as it smashed into a distracted Blaziken, who didn't feel it too much, but winced just the same.

"Ash! It's time to kick this battle up a notch, don't you think?" Limone asked, pulling out his Mega Ring.

"You read my mind!" Ash replied, doing the same. "Lucario and Garchomp! Mega Evolve!" Ash held his Mega Ring and his Mega Stones up to the sky, while Limone did the same. The room was filled with blinding rainbow lights as the four Pokemon underwent Mega Evolution.

Mega Lucario, Mega Garchomp, and Mega Blaziken emerged from the first three spheres of rainbow light. Out of fourth stepped Mega Ampharos, who was now covered in majestic white fur at the forehead and tail. He also had a red jewel on his forehead.

"Now! We can give you our maximum strength and wrap this battle up! Mega Lucario, use Blaze Kick! Mega Garchomp use Dragon Pulse!" The two attacks, increased in power due to their Mega Evolutions, rocketed towards Mega Ampharos and Mega Blaziken at a blazing speed.

"Mega Ampharos, Dragon Pulse as well! Mega Blaziken use Sky Uppercut!" countered Limone. Mega Ampharos, now part Dragon-type, fired an identical Dragon Pulse, countering Mega Garchomp's in a small explosion. Mega Blaziken's Sky Uppercut clashed with Blaze Kick center field and ended up even. "Mega Blaziken use Giga Impact on Mega Garchomp!" Mega Blaziken was surrounded in a gold aura with spinning purple energy spirals, as it slammed into Mega Garchomp with the force of a bullet train.

"This is getting good." said Clemont.

"Focus yourself, guys! Mega Garchomp use Dig, and Mega Lucario use ExtremeSpeed on Mega Blaziken!" called Ash. While Mega Garchomp spun underground, Lucario became surrounded by streaks of air, and slammed into Mega Blaziken with his shoulder faster than lightning. Mega Garchomp, taking advantage of Mega Ampharos' distracted shock, landed a super-effective Dig by slamming it in the jaw with the flat edges of his ax-hands. Both opponents were tossed back into each other, knocking the breath of out both of them. "Let's wrap this one up! Mega Garchomp, Draco Meteor! Mega Lucario use Psychic to manipulate them, then follow up with your strongest Aura Sphere!" Mega Garchomp harnessed its deepest power, and rocketed upwards a gigantic orange ball that exploded in mid-air, turning into several dozen glowing comets in a circular pattern around Mega Ampharos and Mega Blaziken.

Mega Lucario's Psychic then stopped the Draco Meteor comets just before they were to explode against the ground, hovering them around their opponents.

"Mega Ampharos, use Protect!" shouted Limone. Mega Ampharos' forehead jewel glowed as it formed a green protective barrier around itself and Mega Blaziken.

"Ok, then. Send the Draco Meteors underground, and strike from underneath the Protect!" smirked Ash.

"WHAT?" shouted Limone.

"How is that supposed to work?" wondered Bonnie.

"I think Ash just won this match." said Clemont in awe. Mega Lucario hurtled the Draco Meteors into the ground, and forced them to travel directly below and up underneath the Protect. The mini-comets then appeared inside the Protect, and after a strange look from Mega Blaziken, they promptly exploded, filling the Protect up with a blinding light. Eventually, the Protect shattered, and a tornado-like wind pushed against everyone in the battlefield area. Meanwhile, Mega Lucario threw his Aura Sphere into the smoke, created yet another explosion and fierce wind.

"That's power!" shouted Serena, while trying to keep her hat on.

"Dedenne, hold on!" screamed Bonnie, holding her little adorable mouse in her hands, who was cowering in fright. Clemont was blasted off his feet due to the shockwaves, while Ash fought to stand his ground, as did Limone. Finally the wind died down, and the smoke cleared. As plain as day, Blaziken and Ampharos, no longer in their mega-evolutions were unconscious.

"Blaziken and Ampharos are unable to battle! Lucario and Garchomp win, so the match goes to Ash!" shouted Serena!

"Yahoo!" shouted Ash, giving Lucario and Garchomp a big hug. "You two really showed willpower out there, so thank you!"

Meanwhile Limone sighed, and returned Blaziken and Ampharos. "Excellent as always. I couldn't have asked for anything more. Ash, nice battle!"

"Thank you, Limone!" replied Ash, smiling.

"Great battle, Ash!" said Clemont.

"For sure!" added Bonnie.

"It's one I won't forget for a while!" chimed Serena.

"Neither will we." said a voice from up above. The five turned their heads up to see two dozen or so Team Flare grunts coming down ropes from a smashed glass ceiling tile. "You'll be coming with us." said one of the grunts.

"Our leader is very eager to talk to you all." added another. "Oh! Speak of the devil, here he is!" The grunt moved aside as a man with spiked up orange hair, a moderate-size orange beard, and sky blue eyes walked forward. The man wore a black and red fur/leather jacket over a prim red-orange duster shirt. He wore midnight black pants, black shoes, and black finger less gloves. On his hand he wore a ring with a Mega Stone embedded in it.

"Greetings." the man spoke with a slight accent, deep yet powerful. "It is indeed an honor to meet you all. And it is indeed a pleasure to see you again, Ash, after he had our battle outside the PokeBall Factory in Laverre City, and the same to his traveling companions: Serena, daughter of famous Rhyhorn racer Grace, also called Pandora. Then Lumiose Gym Leader Clemont, called the Angel of Fire, younger sister Bonnie, Pokemon caretaker, also called the Steel Princess, and their father, Limone, brilliant inventor and gadgeteer, also known as Blaziken Mask, the fiery protector of Lumiose City. My name is Lysandre, the leader of Team Flare, and you will all come with me to my cafe across town, without my men accompanying us. I promise that I will not harm you, yet. There is much that we must discuss if you want to know how Kalos will be destroyed two days from now."

* * *

**(Woods near Ambrette Town: 175 miles southwest of Lumiose City)**

**_I can sense that my chosen one is in great peril. He is meeting the one who desires the total destruction of all life. The fate of Kalos is at stake. He must be stopped at all costs. My chosen one must prevail. I shall lend him my power._**

* * *

**(High Peak near Frost Cavern: 200 miles east of Lumiose City)**

**_I can feel my chosen warrior looking at the one who will stand in the way of his path the most: the one of total destruction. Though devastation is something I like, in this case, it goes too far. His path cannot be altered. I must lend him my aid._**


	5. The Intrigue of a Man

**Ash's Pokemon**

Pikachu (Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Electro Ball)

Greninja (Hydro Pump, Mat Block, Dark Pulse, Ice Beam)

Talonflame (Flare Blitz, Steel Wing, Brave Bird, Double Team)

Lucario (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Aura Sphere, Blaze Kick, ExtremeSpeed, Psychic)

Tyrantrum (Dragon Claw, Crunch, Head Smash, Fire Fang)

Gogoat (Leaf Blade, Wild Charge, Aerial Ace, Rock Slide)

Charizard (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Flamethrower, Dragon Tail, SolarBeam, Seismic Toss)

Garchomp (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Stone Edge, Brick Break, Dig, Draco Meteor)

Heracross (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Megahorn, Bullet Seed, Rock Blast, Close Combat)

* * *

**Serena's Pokemon**

Delphox (Flamethrower, Psychic, Light Screen, Grass Knot)

Sylveon (Moonblast, Trump Card, Shadow Ball, Reflect)

Furfrou (Return, Sucker Punch, Dig, Cotton Guard)

Vivillon (Energy Ball, Psychic, Hurricane, Bug Buzz)

Absol (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Night Slash, Swords Dance, Fire Blast, Psycho Cut)

Altaria (Draco Meteor, Flamethrower, Moonblast, Mist)

Rhypherior (Rock Wrecker, Megahorn, ThunderPunch, Giga Impact)

Scizor (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Bug Bite, Bullet Punch, Swords Dance, Reversal)

* * *

**Clemont's Pokemon**

Diggersby (Dig, Double Team, Hammer Arm, Facade)

Chesnaught (Spiky Shield, Hammer Arm, Wood Hammer, Stone Edge)

Heliolisk (Dragon Tail, Thunderbolt, Razor Wind, Surf)

Magnezone (Thunder, Flash Cannon, Tri-Attack, Signal Beam)

Clawitzer (Water Pulse, Dark Pulse, Heal Pulse, Dragon Pulse)

Houndoom (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Flamethrower, Dark Pulse, Sludge Bomb, Will-o-Wisp)

Aggron (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Iron Head, Aqua Tail, Rock Polish, Head Smash)

* * *

**Bonnie's Pokemon (Caught for and hers)**

Dedenne (Thunderbolt, Nuzzle, Play Rough, Rest)

Pyroar (Flamethrower, Noble Roar, Crunch, Hyper Voice)

Meowstic (Energy Ball, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Signal Beam)

Florges (Moonblast, Petal Dance, Nature Power, Safeguard)

Emolga (Acrobatics, Volt Switch, Encore, Agility)

Mawile (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Iron Head, Crunch, Play Rough, Ice Fang)

Kangaskhan (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Power-Up Punch, Sucker Punch, Fake Out, Outrage)

* * *

**Limone's Pokemon**

Blaziken (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Flamethrower, ThunderPunch, Sky Uppercut, Giga Impact)

Ampharos (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Signal Beam, Thunderbolt, Dragon Pulse, Protect)

* * *

Ash wouldn't stop glaring at Lysandre. He, along with his four companions had been forcibly escorted to a cafe. It was the same cafe that had the waitress that had been staring at them strangely. The same waitress had just gone back inside to get them espressos for the six, who were sitting under a red umbrella at a table outside. Lysandre finally spoke up, "Lovely day, isn't it?"

"Pleasant." muttered Ash angrily.

"Now, now, no need for that tone young man." chastised Lysandre. "Relax, lean back, and enjoy the smells of cappuccinos and malts. Not very many people are invited to Lysandre Cafe. Feel honored!" A bright smile etched itself on to Lysandre's face. "Our espressos should be here momentarily. But first, I would like to ask you all some questions. I'll start with you young lady." He looked at Bonnie, who looked positively terrified.

"W-what do you want to know?" squeaked Bonnie.

"What's it like living in the shadow of your brother, the famous Lumiose Gym Leader, and your father, master engineer, and part-time cosplayer? Do you feel as though you are happy with what you have accomplished as a Pokemon Caretaker slash Trainer-to-be?"

Bonnie glared at him, and replied, "I'm perfectly fine with all of it. I have accomplished lots of good things as a Trainer. I have formed strong bonds with my team, made new friends in Ash and Serena, and I have no regrets." Lysandre nodded, as if he was satisfied. He turned to Clemont next.

"You, young man, are quite famous in this city: Gym Leader, mechanic of Prism Tower as well as its builder, engineer, electric-type master. Tell me, why do you have such a strong connection with electric-types?"

"Well...I guess it has to due with my family being such amazing gadgeteers. I used to play with my Heliolisk when it was a baby Helioptile, and he would help me power our house when there were power outages." Clemont's became glazed as he immersed himself in his heartwarming memories.

"Hmm." nodded Lysandre, turning to Serena. "You, young maiden, are quite popular. Your mother is a famous Rhyhorn racer, and your late father was a former member of the Kalos Elite Four. You are following in your mother's footsteps by competing occasionally in a Rhyhorn Race, but you have yet to decide what goal you wish to pursue. Tell me, are your feelings for your friend to your left influencing your choices, or are you just plain uncertain?"

"Wait, what?" asked Ash, who was sitting on Serena's left.

"I-I...um...no...comment?" stammered Serena, who was blushing furiously. Limone's eyes twinkled as he looked back and forth between the two trainers.

Lysandre laughed heartily, and turned to Limone. "You sir, are truly an inspiration to all of the children in Lumiose City. Under the cover of darkness, you protect the citizens of this urban paradise with the power of Mega Evolution. By day, you are the number one technician in Kalos, and by night, you are the fiery guardian of the world's largest city. Tell me, do you ever wish to relax, and enjoy the beauty of nature, to take a break?"

Limone merely replied, "In my line of work, there is no time off. I juggle my day and night jobs with extreme precision, and I am never overwhelmed or anything. Nature is nice and all, but I am perfectly fine with my life."

Lysandre merely stared at him, as though unsatisfied with Limone's response. Finally, the waitress arrived with the group's six espressos. "Ah, thank you Julia. Your services are no longer needed for the rest of the day." Julia nodded obediently, and walked back into the cafe. Lysandre sipped his espresso. "Now need to be paranoid, I didn't do anything to the coffee. Drink, please, I insist." Ash hesitantly sipped the cappuccino-like drink, and was surprised to discover a pleasant, yet somewhat spicy taste, like coffee mixed with a dash of Spelon Berry juice.

"This is really good…" muttered Ash pleasantly, taking in the aroma of the drink with each breath.

Lysandre finally turned to Ash. "You, young man, are a very interesting man. You began your journey as a 10 year old years ago, but you are still 10. How is that possible?"

"First of all, don't break the fourth wall. This fanfic is meant to coincide with the events of our universe, not with other-worldly perspectives." Everyone sweat dropped at this statement. "Secondly, I have no idea honestly."

"Do you think it has something to do with the Ho-Oh you saw on your first day of your adventures?" Lysandre replied quietly.

"...H-how do you know about that?" Ash stammered fearfully.

"Morty, the Ecruteak Gym Leader, is my cousin, and he wouldn't stop rambling about Ash Ketchum: the boy who has met countless legendary Pokemon. But, my boy, have you met Xerneas or Yveltal yet?" inquired Lysandre.

"Xerneas and Yveltal? Never heard of them." said Ash.

"I'll enlighten you, then. Xerneas, the Pokemon of life: it is said that Xerneas is the Pokemon who breathes life into every living being when they come into existence in our world. It can revive any dead vegetation, and it travels the world, shrouded in mist as its horns glow hundreds of colors. It is said that Xerneas will appear to a man who devotes himself to protecting life with every ounce of his being. Yveltal, the Pokemon of death; it is believed that Yveltal is the guardian spirit that takes the life from dying creatures and helps their spirits find peace in a solitary refuge to live happily, undisturbed. It wanders the earth, reaping souls from the world to begin the cycle of life anew. It is said the Yveltal will appear to a man who will protect the planet from complete destruction. Though it is known as the Destruction Pokemon, it values life and brings them solace…" Lysandre trailed off.

"That's some story." remarked Bonnie.

"It is also said that the power of either Xerneas, Yveltal, or a third Pokemon was used to power a weapon of pure desolation. It was known as the Ultimate Weapon. 3000 years ago, my ancestor's older brother, the King of Kalos, used the Ultimate Weapon to destroy Kalos and all those responsible for the death of his beloved Pokemon friend. Now, I intend to use the power of the Ultimate Weapon to turn Kalos into a natural paradise, to rid of it of all urbanization that his dirtied the land. I will use the power of the legendary Pokemon to do this."

"You're insane!" yelled Ash. "You can't do that. You don't even have the legendary Pokemon in your possession."

"Actually, we do young man." smiled Lysandre gruesomely.

"Huh?" Clemont cocked his head in confusion.

"Come to my headquarters in Geosenge Town to try and stop me. If you defeat me there, I will tell you about the third legendary Pokemon, the one Team Flare has under our possession: Zygarde." Lysandre stood up, and walked down Vernal Avenue, disappearing into the light of the fading sun.

The group back at the cafe stared in shock at each other, and raced after him. "Charizard, let's go!" Ash called, equipping his Charizardite X to his Mega Ring, and using to Mega Evolve his Charizard into the fierce Mega Charizard X. Ash, and Limone both climbed on to him, and took off, blue fire emanating from Charizard's blazing jaws.

"Altaria, come on out!" Serena brought out her cloud bird dragon, as she on to her. Bonnie flew close behind on Ash's Garchomp, who had, like Charizard, Mega Evolved into Mega Garchomp. Clemont had brought his Magnezone, and was resting on top of its head, as the five took off into the air, to face their destiny.

* * *

**(Shalour City Outskirts: 50 Miles North of Geosenge Town)**

_**I can sense my chosen warrior nearing. The time has come to decide the fate of Kalos. This is one battle we must not lose, at all costs. As the Pokemon of Life and Growth Xerneas, I will give Ash my power in battle.**_

* * *

**(Reflection Cave Mountaintop: 45 Miles South of Geosenge Town)**

_**I can feel my chosen knight approaching to site of the final showdown. This is a winner takes all situation, and we must be victorious. As the Pokemon of Death and Destruction Yveltal, I will show no mercy to the people who threaten my homeland. I will lend Ash my power in battle.**_


	6. Legendary Meeting

**Ash's Pokemon**

Pikachu (Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Electro Ball)

Greninja (Hydro Pump, Mat Block, Dark Pulse, Ice Beam)

Talonflame (Flare Blitz, Steel Wing, Brave Bird, Double Team)

Lucario (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Aura Sphere, Blaze Kick, ExtremeSpeed, Psychic)

Tyrantrum (Dragon Claw, Crunch, Head Smash, Fire Fang)

Gogoat (Leaf Blade, Wild Charge, Aerial Ace, Rock Slide)

Charizard (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Flamethrower, Dragon Tail, SolarBeam, Seismic Toss)

Garchomp (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Stone Edge, Brick Break, Dig, Draco Meteor)

Heracross (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Megahorn, Bullet Seed, Rock Blast, Close Combat)

* * *

**Serena's Pokemon**

Delphox (Flamethrower, Psychic, Light Screen, Grass Knot)

Sylveon (Moonblast, Trump Card, Shadow Ball, Reflect)

Furfrou (Return, Sucker Punch, Dig, Cotton Guard)

Vivillon (Energy Ball, Psychic, Hurricane, Bug Buzz)

Absol (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Night Slash, Swords Dance, Fire Blast, Psycho Cut)

Altaria (Draco Meteor, Flamethrower, Moonblast, Mist)

Rhypherior (Rock Wrecker, Megahorn, ThunderPunch, Giga Impact)

Scizor (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Bug Bite, Bullet Punch, Swords Dance, Reversal)

* * *

**Clemont's Pokemon**

Diggersby (Dig, Double Team, Hammer Arm, Facade)

Chesnaught (Spiky Shield, Hammer Arm, Wood Hammer, Stone Edge)

Heliolisk (Dragon Tail, Thunderbolt, Razor Wind, Surf)

Magnezone (Thunder, Flash Cannon, Tri-Attack, Signal Beam)

Clawitzer (Water Pulse, Dark Pulse, Heal Pulse, Dragon Pulse)

Houndoom (**MEGA EVOLUTIO**N Flamethrower, Dark Pulse, Sludge Bomb, Will-o-Wisp)

Aggron (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Iron Head, Aqua Tail, Rock Polish, Head Smash)

* * *

**Bonnie's Pokemon (Caught for and hers)**

Dedenne (Thunderbolt, Nuzzle, Play Rough, Rest)

Pyroar (Flamethrower, Noble Roar, Crunch, Hyper Voice)

Meowstic (Energy Ball, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Signal Beam)

Florges (Moonblast, Petal Dance, Nature Power, Safeguard)

Emolga (Acrobatics, Volt Switch, Encore, Agility)

Mawile (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Iron Head, Crunch, Play Rough, Ice Fang)

Kangaskhan (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Power-Up Punch, Sucker Punch, Fake Out, Outrage)

* * *

**Limone's Pokemon**

Blaziken (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Flamethrower, ThunderPunch, Sky Uppercut, Giga Impact)

Ampharos (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Signal Beam, Thunderbolt, Dragon Pulse, Protect)

* * *

**(Geosenge Town)**

The quiet townspeople of Geosenge Town were surprised when on a normal day, a stranger came into town. The stranger was very oddly dressed. The stranger was a blonde-haired man, about seventeen or eighteen with a blue, satin jacket over an indigo-colored medieval-style shirt. On the jacket were eight x's: two orange, two gold, two purple, and two sky-blue. On the back of the undershirt was a tuft of black cloth, dangling loosely from the rest of the outfit, like a tail. He wore black pants with white streaks, with similar-looking black boots. On his face were two blue streaks, like tattoos, just below his eyes, that stretched from the sides of his nose, to his temples. His ears were pointed, like an elf. His eyes were the strangest thing of all: they continuously changed color, and sometimes they were many colors at the same time, like a kaleidoscope. In addition, the mist on the ground seemed to draw towards him, and slither around his legs like a snake.

The man pulled a pocket watch from out of his pocket, and checked the time. He muttered in a soft, light voice, "Not too long, now. It is finally time to meet face to face." He then turned his gaze towards the sky, awaiting the arrival of the destined ones…

* * *

**(The Sky)**

"How much longer?" whined Bonnie. Mega Garchomp's rough scales had made her extremely sore throughout the seven hour flight to Geosenge Town.

"Not too far." replied Limone. "Maybe 20 minutes at most."

"Great. Let's take care of business." muttered Clemont heatedly. Serena, meanwhile, was staring at Ash, who had suddenly pulled his hand up to his temple.

"What's wrong Ash?" asked Serena, worriedly.

"I can feel a powerful force nearby. It's so strong that my aura is reacting to it. Whatever it is, I get the feeling it's not in Geosenge Town by coincidence." Ash shook his hand to clear the pain. "The last time I felt something this strong, it was the energy given off by my Lucario when it Mega Evolved for the first time. I get the feeling that these two similar energies are somehow connected…" Ash trailed off. Serena looked at him through eyes of worry, but immediately turned back to determination after remembering the situation at hand.

As the minutes ticked by, Clemont noticed strange rock formations on the ground below. "Guys, I think that we are right above Route 10, which is just south of Geosenge Town. We'll be there in a few minutes!"

"Finally!" wheezed Bonnie, who looked down at the rocks. "What do those rocks represent Clemont?"

"I'll tell you." Everyone turned to Limone, who had spoken up. "3000 years ago, when the King of Kalos lost his Pokemon friend, he used the power of the Ultimate Weapon to reap the souls of hundreds of innocent Pokemon to bring his beloved friend back to life. The Pokemon, however, was sad that many lives had been lost to bring it's own back. The Pokemon left him to wander the earth as an immortal being, cursed to live with what had happened to bring it back to the world of existence, and reality."

"That's a dark story." whimpered Serena.

"It's so sad." added Ash.

"But there's more." continued Limone. "It is said that Xerneas and Yveltal, the two Pokemon of life and death, appeared before the King, and cursed him to wander the earth for all of time for misusing the powers they had granted upon to spread peace and happiness."

"Ouch. That's harsh." muttered Clemont.

"But it makes you wonder." said Bonnie. "Could that man and his Pokemon friend be still alive now, 3000 years later?"

* * *

**(In Town)**

The people of Geosenge Town were once again surprised as yet another stranger walked into town. The man, who looked about 23, had blood-red hair, and glacier blue eyes. His hair had multiple black streaks running through it, making him appear slightly sinister. He was dressed in a long sleeve red jacket, with blue sleeves, embroidered with amber rhombi. The jacket also had vein-like black streaks running from the center out to his hands. Around his neck, he wore a furry, white scarf. He also wore blue leather gloves that were black at the fingertips. The back of the jacket extended downwards to the man's heels, where the end was fitted with five claws, like talons. He wore dark blue pants, that changed to the color red at the knees. He wore red cowboy-like boots to complete his attire. On the corners of the man's face were black streaks that ran slightly inward. He had a slight smile on his face. He turned his gaze to the sky, and saw a glint off the left. The man spoke in a deep, rich voice. "They are finally here. It's time to finish this."

* * *

**(In The Air)**

"There it is, kids! Geosenge Town is dead ahead!" called Limone. Similar to the rocks on Route 10, the entire town was surrounded in strange rock formations, including three rocks in the center of town that grew from the ground like a crane-machine claw.

All of a sudden, Ash pulled his hand up to his head again, and gasped in pain. Serena turned to him in worry, and said, "Ash, what's happening?"

Ash breathed in and out deeply, and replied, "I feel as though that this presence...is waiting for me…" He was interrupted when his Holo Caster began ringing, with a call from an unknown person. Ash, nevertheless, picked it up, and heard a voice.

"You finally made it, chosen warrior. I have waited many years to meet you in person, master of Mega Evolutions. Meet me and my counterpart in the outskirts of town, up to the northeast section of the outgoing road. We will speak there." The voice disappeared as the call ended, and Ash and Serena dumbfounded.

"Well Ash," Serena stated, "you were right. Someone IS waiting for you down there."

As the group descended into town square, and returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs, they began walking around. Other than the fact that they received the occasional glance from a passerby stranger, nothing or no one threatening was nearby. "Ash, that person you spoke to on the Holo Caster said to meet him and his friend on the northeast part of town, right?" asked Clemont.

"Yeah, why?" responded Ash.

"Well, there are only two people in the entire northeast section of town, and they're looking right at us." grimaced Clemont, while Bonnie peered between Clemont's legs. True to form, two oddly dressed men, one about 17, the other maybe 21 or 22, possibly 23, stood looking at them from the distance. The younger one raised a hand, and beckoned them forward.

"It could be a trap." warned Limone. "We should be careful when approaching them." The kids all nodded, as they started forward. As they trotted, they took in their surroundings, and the physical appearances of the two men waiting for them, who had both engaged in conversation with each other."

"He is your chosen one as well, my counterpart Y?" asked the younger one inquisitively.

"Apparently. What I'm so surprised about is that my chosen is the same person you anointed to face the evil that threatens our homeland, X." said the other one casually, leaning against a lamppost. "Well, time to greet our guests." He noticed the group had neared them, and turned to face them once again.

The power Ash had been feeling suddenly skyrocketed to new levels upon looking into the kaleidoscopic eyes of the younger man. His vision momentarily became fuzzy, before it suddenly cleared. Ash looked up, and saw that the man had merely put his hand of Ash's shoulder, and seemed to have sucked the pain out of his system. "Are you alright, my friend?" There was no doubt, this was the same man who spoke with Ash on the Holo Caster.

"Yeah, thank you." Ash smiled, and reached out to take the man's hand to be helped up. The moment their hands grasped, a spark of multi-colored energy surged into Ash's palm, momentarily stunning him. He gasped and fell back down, for he felt like his body was now burning up with a fever, as his palm tingled and snapped, as if ice cold water was biting and tearing at him. But, as soon as the pain had came, it left. Ash stared at his palm as an all-too familiar symbol glowed with rainbow light in the center of his hand: the symbol of Mega Evolution.

"Whoa. I didn't expect that." said the other man in shock. "You just received the blessing of the life and death cycle. It is the highest honor one can receive...I would have never thought this to be possible. It's one thing that I chose you as my warrior, but Xerneas too? It must've created the energy that left you with the Mega Insignia."

Once again, Ash grimaced with slight pain, and closed his eyes for an unknown reason. He pulled his hands up to his eyes and rubbed them slowly.

"Ash, are you okay?" asked Bonnie worriedly, as Ash stood up with eyes closed.

"Ash? Say something!" pleaded Clemont.

"Ash, please say anything to let us now that you are alright!" Serena nearly cried with relief as her crush stood up slowly.

"...I-I'm fine. In fact, I never felt better!" Ash turned to them smiling, as he opened his eyes. His friends gasped, for one of Ash's eyes shone kaleidoscope-like, similar to the younger man's eyes, and other shone black and red, similar to the older man's eyes. "Hold on, just who are you two? You said the other man's name was...OH GOSH…" Ash had been pointing at the older man, until his hand started shaking with shock. "Y-You two...are…"

"That's right." spoke the younger man with a wide smile on his handsome features. "I am Xerneas, the Pokemon of life. My human form is what you are gazing at now, my brave friend."

"And I am Yveltal." added the older man, with a gleam of grandeur in his dark eyes. "The Pokemon of Death is at your assistance, O' Chosen Hero."

* * *

**HEY GUYS! I RECENTLY RECEIVED A FLOOD OF COMMENTS ON THIS STORY...WHICH...IS...AWESOME! I REALLY APPRECIATE THE FACT THAT YOU ALL LOVE THIS STORY, AND SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR A COUPLE DAYS, WITH THE NEW YEAR AND ALL. BUT HERE YOU GO! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!**

-Swift4Sweeper


	7. Infiltrate the Team Flare HQ!

**Ash's Pokemon**

Pikachu (Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Electro Ball)

Greninja (Hydro Pump, Mat Block, Dark Pulse, Ice Beam)

Talonflame (Flare Blitz, Steel Wing, Brave Bird, Double Team)

Lucario (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Aura Sphere, Blaze Kick, ExtremeSpeed, Psychic)

Tyrantrum (Dragon Claw, Crunch, Head Smash, Fire Fang)

Gogoat (Leaf Blade, Wild Charge, Aerial Ace, Rock Slide)

Charizard (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Flamethrower, Dragon Tail, SolarBeam, Seismic Toss)

Garchomp (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Stone Edge, Brick Break, Dig, Draco Meteor)

Heracross (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Megahorn, Bullet Seed, Rock Blast, Close Combat)

* * *

**Serena's Pokemon**

Delphox (Flamethrower, Psychic, Light Screen, Grass Knot)

Sylveon (Moonblast, Trump Card, Shadow Ball, Reflect)

Furfrou (Return, Sucker Punch, Dig, Cotton Guard)

Vivillon (Energy Ball, Psychic, Hurricane, Bug Buzz)

Absol (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Night Slash, Swords Dance, Fire Blast, Psycho Cut)

Altaria (Draco Meteor, Flamethrower, Moonblast, Mist)

Rhypherior (Rock Wrecker, Megahorn, ThunderPunch, Giga Impact)

Scizor (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Bug Bite, Bullet Punch, Swords Dance, Reversal)

* * *

**Clemont's Pokemon**

Diggersby (Dig, Double Team, Hammer Arm, Facade)

Chesnaught (Spiky Shield, Hammer Arm, Wood Hammer, Stone Edge)

Heliolisk (Dragon Tail, Thunderbolt, Razor Wind, Surf)

Magnezone (Thunder, Flash Cannon, Tri-Attack, Signal Beam)

Clawitzer (Water Pulse, Dark Pulse, Heal Pulse, Dragon Pulse)

Houndoom (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Flamethrower, Dark Pulse, Sludge Bomb, Will-o-Wisp)

Aggron (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Iron Head, Aqua Tail, Rock Polish, Head Smash)

* * *

**Bonnie's Pokemon (Caught for and hers)**

Dedenne (Thunderbolt, Nuzzle, Play Rough, Rest)

Pyroar (Flamethrower, Noble Roar, Crunch, Hyper Voice)

Meowstic (Energy Ball, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Signal Beam)

Florges (Moonblast, Petal Dance, Nature Power, Safeguard)

Emolga (Acrobatics, Volt Switch, Encore, Agility)

Mawile (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Iron Head, Crunch, Play Rough, Ice Fang)

Kangaskhan (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Power-Up Punch, Sucker Punch, Fake Out, Outrage)

* * *

**Limone's Pokemon**

Blaziken (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Flamethrower, ThunderPunch, Sky Uppercut, Giga Impact)

Ampharos (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Signal Beam, Thunderbolt, Dragon Pulse, Protect)

* * *

**Xerneas**: Geomancy, Thunderbolt, Moonblast, Focus Blast

**Yveltal**: Oblivion Wing, Phantom Force, Steel Wing, Sucker Punch

* * *

"I didn't even know it was possible for legendary Pokemon to be able to take on human form." Ash said in awe.

"It's a new variable in the already expansive equation of the mystery of Pokemon." said Clemont scientifically.

"I'd love to keep on talking, but right now, we have to stop the fated opponent." stated Xerneas.

"You mean Lysandre?" asked Serena.

"Yep, that's him. Not only are we here to help Ash, we're here to rescue a friend of ours." added Yveltal slyly.

"Your friend...you mean the legendary Pokemon Lysandre said Team Flare had captured?" asked Bonnie.

"That's him." said Xerneas. "His name is Zygarde, and he the counterpart to the two of us. He acts as the guardian of nature, and the one who helps the two of us with the cycle of life, by acting as a gatekeeper to keep unwanted souls from returning to this world, and preventing important people from dying, by keeping them from the Spirit World of the Pokemon Giratina."

"He sounds really powerful... and if Team Flare is using his power to power up the Ultimate Weapon…" Ash slowly realized what would happen. "Kalos' fate is in jeopardy! We need to move! Let's get to Lysandre fast!"

"RIGHT!" said everyone, as they broke into a run, heading northwest to a secluded pathway, where Team Flare's Secret HQ was.

* * *

**(Outside the HQ)**

"This slab of rock is the entrance to Team Flare's HQ?" asked Serena, confused.

"I was expecting grand doors or something." said Limone, scratching his head in confusion.

"It's to draw less attention." said Clemont. "It's a simple, yet effective tactic."

"Stop with all the tech talk brother!" whined Bonnie. "Just open the door!"

"Yes, let's finish these creeps off." said Yveltal, placing his hand on a tree, which withered at his touch. Ash noticed that the grass around Yveltal had also died, and the life energy was being drawn into Yveltal's cape.

"What are you doing Yveltal?" asked Ash.

"Huh? Oh! I'm drawing in the life energy of dying plants to help maximize my strength for the upcoming fight. Don't think I'm harsh or anything, and besides, since Xerneas is here with us, his mere presence restores all life around him." To prove his point, Xerneas nudged the tree with his foot, which instantly revitalized itself, good as new.

"So cool!" whispered Serena.

"Now, let's get back to the task at hand. Yveltal, will you please?" said Xerneas, motioning his counterpart forward. Yveltal cracked his knuckles, and ripped the metal doors of their sliding alignment, and threw them aside. What strength! "Ok. Be careful, we're going to have to jump down, so brace for impact. Okay?" With that Xerneas jumped in, and Yveltal followed.

The five humans looked at each other, and Limone said, "Alright kids, there's no turning back now. Let's do this." With that, he called out Blaziken, and with dramatic fashion, donned his Blaziken Mask outfit. He grinned and put on his special mask. "Shall we, kids?" With that, he jumped down the chute. Ash meanwhile, called out Garchomp, and revealed his new outfit.

* * *

**(Flashback to Lumiose City (Took Place Between Chapters 1 and 2))**

"Hey Limone, I need a favor." said Ash.

"Name it. I owe you anyway for helping me with the whole battle you, Serena and I did the other day." replied Limone.

"Professor Oak just sent over my Garchomp, and because it can Mega Evolve just like my Lucario, do you think you can help make an outfit for me like you did for me when we came up with The Aura Thief?" asked Ash.

"Why not? Let's get to work Ash." replied Limone smiling.

* * *

**(Present)**

Ash's new outfit was very similar to his Aura Thief outfit. It was full body, and was dark blue in color, with a red area in the chest region. He wore a yellow belt which held a glowing orb at the front. Multiple silver spikes ran the length of Ash's arms, chest and legs. On Ash's wrists were two red blades, both wicked sharp, and curved like a sickle. Ash also wore a mask modeled after the head of a Mega Garchomp, complete with a red jawline, twin turbines on the sides of his head, yellow eyes, and the yellow star at the forehead. Ash had dubbed this outfit the Meteor Dragon. Ash smirked and jumped down.

Serena, Clemont and Bonnie had meanwhile donned their respective outfits, and called out their Absol, Houndoom, and Mawile, respectively. Mimicking their allies, they followed them down the chute.

* * *

**(Inside)**

It was all-out war inside the cramped confines of the Team Flare Secret HQ. Team Flare Grunts were being thrown aside like ragdolls due to Yveltal's sheer strength, while Xerneas had used his powers of nature of bind the grunts and restrict their movement with tree roots and cactus needles. The five Team Flare Scientists: Mabel, Celosia, Bryony, Aliana, and Xerosic stood no chance against the sheer might of two legendary Pokemon, and their Mega Evolved backup.

Team Flare's twelve admins couldn't even compete with the sheer power of Mega Blaziken and Mega Garchomp. Serena and Mega Absol made short work of the last Team Flare Grunts, while Clemont, Bonnie, Mega Houndoom and Mega Mawile tied them all up.

"Ash, you, Serena, dad, Xerneas and Yveltal go and rescue Zygarde. Bonnie and I can guard these lowlifes. Make sure that Lysandre can't use the Ultimate Weapon. Go!" urged Clemont.

"We can do this ourselves!" added Bonnie.

"Oh! My little children are growing up!" said Limone, tearing up slightly. "I'M SO MOVED!" He hugged his son and daughter very tightly, before racing off with Serena, Ash, Xerneas and Yveltal.

As the five ran down several flights of stairs, Serena said to the rest of the group, "I understand what Lysandre is trying to do, but he can't honestly think that eradicating all life other than Team Flare will bring Kalos to it's former beauty! It'll create nothing but pure destruction!"

"That's exactly why we must stop him! Lysandre's ideals are way too messed up!" added Yveltal.

"Kalos is already beautiful. Surely he must see that!" urged Limone.

"His mind has been twisted by his false truth. He has allowed this pseudo-truth to twist his mind into believing that what he is doing is beneficial for Kalos." Xerneas said.

"Let's focus on here and now. We need to stop Lysandre from using the Ultimate Weapon!" said Ash forcefully. As the group descended the final flight of stairs, they came across two large, red doors with the Team Flare insignia engraved in them.

"Now what?" whined Serena.

"It appears to be an electronic lock. We either need to bust down the doors, or input the correct passcode." observed Xerneas. After a moment of silence, he added, "Okay, busting down the doors it is!" With that, he used Focus Blast against the doors, blasting them off their hinges. As the smoke faded, the group noticed that the path ahead led into pure darkness.

"Well, this is it. Lysandre is most likely waiting for us up ahead. Shall we?" growled Yveltal.

"With pleasure. Let's end this!" shouted Limone, as the group ran into the black tunnel to face their final opponent.


	8. Rescue Zygarde! Serena vs Lysandre!

**Ash's Pokemon**

Pikachu (Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Electro Ball)

Greninja (Hydro Pump, Mat Block, Dark Pulse, Ice Beam)

Talonflame (Flare Blitz, Steel Wing, Brave Bird, Double Team)

Lucario (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Aura Sphere, Blaze Kick, ExtremeSpeed, Psychic)

Tyrantrum (Dragon Claw, Crunch, Head Smash, Fire Fang)

Gogoat (Leaf Blade, Wild Charge, Aerial Ace, Rock Slide)

Charizard (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Flamethrower, Dragon Tail, SolarBeam, Seismic Toss)

Garchomp (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Stone Edge, Brick Break, Dig, Draco Meteor)

Heracross (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Megahorn, Bullet Seed, Rock Blast, Close Combat)

* * *

**Serena's Pokemon**

Delphox (Mystical Fire, Psychic, Light Screen, Grass Knot)

Sylveon (Moonblast, Trump Card, Shadow Ball, Reflect)

Furfrou (Return, Sucker Punch, Dig, Cotton Guard)

Vivillon (Energy Ball, Psychic, Hurricane, Bug Buzz)

Absol (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Night Slash, Swords Dance, Fire Blast, Psycho Cut)

Altaria (Draco Meteor, Flamethrower, Moonblast, Mist)

Rhypherior (Rock Wrecker, Megahorn, ThunderPunch, Giga Impact)

Scizor (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Bug Bite, Bullet Punch, Swords Dance, Reversal)

* * *

**Clemont's Pokemon**

Diggersby (Dig, Double Team, Hammer Arm, Facade)

Chesnaught (Spiky Shield, Hammer Arm, Wood Hammer, Stone Edge)

Heliolisk (Dragon Tail, Thunderbolt, Razor Wind, Surf)

Magnezone (Thunder, Flash Cannon, Tri-Attack, Signal Beam)

Clawitzer (Water Pulse, Dark Pulse, Heal Pulse, Dragon Pulse)

Houndoom (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Flamethrower, Dark Pulse, Sludge Bomb, Will-o-Wisp)

Aggron (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Iron Head, Aqua Tail, Rock Polish, Head Smash)

* * *

**Bonnie's Pokemon (Caught for and hers)**

Dedenne (Thunderbolt, Nuzzle, Play Rough, Rest)

Pyroar (Flamethrower, Noble Roar, Crunch, Hyper Voice)

Meowstic (Energy Ball, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Signal Beam)

Florges (Moonblast, Petal Dance, Nature Power, Safeguard)

Emolga (Acrobatics, Volt Switch, Encore, Agility)

Mawile (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Iron Head, Crunch, Play Rough, Ice Fang)

Kangaskhan (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Power-Up Punch, Sucker Punch, Fake Out, Outrage)

* * *

**Limone's Pokemon**

Blaziken (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Flamethrower, ThunderPunch, Sky Uppercut, Giga Impact)

Ampharos (**MEGA EVOLUTION** Signal Beam, Thunderbolt, Dragon Pulse, Protect)

* * *

Xerneas: Geomancy, Thunderbolt, Moonblast, Focus Blast

Yveltal: Oblivion Wing, Phantom Force, Steel Wing, Sucker Punch

* * *

**(Ultimate Weapon Chamber)**

"So this is where the power source of the Ultimate Weapon is?" asked Ash. The black tunnel had led the five into a spherical chamber with all sorts of fancy wires and machinery.

"There's no doubt. Look up there." muttered Yveltal. He pointed at a machine in the center of the room, much bigger than all the rest. On a platform about fifteen feet in the air, was a most unusual appearing Pokemon, restrained by a bunch of wires.

It was serpentine in appearance, with green and black color. It's arms appeared as glyph-like extensions of the serpent's body. It's eyes were most likely the strangest thing of all: rather than two simple eyes, the Pokemon's eyes were hexagonal in appearance, and there were dozens of them stretching the Pokemon's face: like a honeycomb wall. The Pokemon's head was drooped in exhaustion, and the green and black colors of its skin seemed to be faded away.

"Is...that….Zygarde?" asked Serena in awe, pulling out her PokeDex.

"Zygarde, the Order Pokemon. Zygarde is said to watch over the stability of nature, and it will reveal its sacred power when nature's existence is threatened." The PokeDex finished its chirping, and closed itself.

"Well, that answers that question. Here's another one, how do we free Zygarde?" asked Ash.

"You don't, of course." said a voice from the shadows. Everyone turned to the right as they watched as a man emerged from a dark corner of the room. "And if you want, you'll have to get through me." It was Lysandre.

"Lysandre!" growled Ash, who glared angrily at the man, but reeled back at the sight of Lysandre's appearance. Lysandre wore his normal outfit, but he also wore orange sunglasses on his face, he wore two gauntlet like wrist-bracelets on his arms, and he wore a backpack with three bee-like floating appendages. The scariest thing of all, was that he wore a Mega Ring on his middle finger. "Trying out a new look?"

"Only temporary, I assure you. I could say the same about you, though. I don't believe I've met your entourage, besides Serena and Limone. But, I can already recognize them as the Legendary Pokemon Xerneas and Yveltal. It is an honor." He bowed gracefully after the last remark.

"Save the small talk for jail, buddy. Let Zygarde go, or face the consequences." ordered Yveltal angrily.

"I must ask you to listen to him…creep." said Xerneas spitefully, taking a step forward.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't do that. The Ultimate Weapon has only drained Zygarde of 90% of his life energy. I think by keeping you occupied, the power charge will complete itself. To let you know, I will also be using the Mega Ring and Mega Stone that you all possess in our battle. Come forward, Mienshao, and Honchkrow!" With that, he called forth his Mienshao and Honchkrow, who took fighting positions, roared menacing cries.

Ash growled in anger, but stopped when Serena put a hand on his shoulder. "Ash, leave Lysandre to me. This guy has it coming. Plus, you need to free Zygarde. Also, I want to keep you safe...because…" Serena trailed off, and her eyes drifted away from Ash.

"What is it Serena?" asked Ash, placing his hand on her cheek.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you went down fighting to protect me. You mean too much to me to let me do that." With that, Serena kissed him.

Ash's eyes widened in surprise, but closed softly as Serena continued the kiss. When she finally pulled away, she had sparkles in her eyes. "I've wanted to do that since you and I were reunited. Now go. You and Limone free Zygarde."

"You bet, and Serena?"

"What is it, Ash?"

"Kick his (expletive). After that, I'm gonna take you on a date. Promise." Ash smiled warmly after that, and ran over to where Limone, Yveltal and Xerneas stood.

Serena turned her attention back to the fight in front of her, and called out her first Pokemon and partner Delphox. Mega Absol joined Delphox up front. "Delphox and Mega Absol, let's rock the kasbah!"

Lysandre smiled in amusement. "Let's dance, little girl! Mienshao, use Drain Punch, and Honchkrow, Night Slash!" Mienshao's hand became enveloped by a green orb, and rocketed towards Mega Absol, while Honchkrow's right wing glowed purple, and flew toward Delphox.

"Delphox, use Psychic to throw Mienshao into Honchkrow so Mienshao takes the Night Slash! Then use Psycho Cut, Mega Absol!" Delphox's eyes glowed blue with psychokinetic strength, as Mienshao was stopped cold, and flung into Honchkrow, damaging both. Mega Absol then jumped up, and slashed Mienshao with a glowing blue sickle-horn of psychic power. Mienshao managed to land on its feet though. "Now, use Mystical Fire, Delphox!" Delphox twirled her wand in a circular motion as flames burst forth, enveloping Honchkrow. Not only did it cause damage, Honchkrow's Special Attack dropped.

"Mienshao, Wide Guard!" called Lysandre. Mienshao formed a red barrier that created a wall to protect Mienshao from direct contact attacks. "Honchkrow, Aerial Ace!" Honchkrow zoomed inward, and smashed into Mega Absol for a little damage. "Mienshao follow up with Stone Edge!" Multiple stones formed around Mienshao, and rocketed towards Delphox, who lept out of the way in the nick of time.

"Delphox, Grass Knot! Set up traps around the field!" called Serena. Delphox's eyes glowed forest green, as multiple trip-traps were set up around the field. Mienshao had one wrap around its leg, causing it to fall flat on its face. "Mega Absol, Night Slash!" Mega Absol's sickle slashed Mienshao from head to toe, knocking it out. Lysandre was forced to substitute for Pyroar, now having only three of his four Pokemon left.

"Pyroar, use Hyper Voice!" called Lysandre. Immediately, Pyroar opened his mouth, and a huge blast of pure sound vibrated in the air, damaging everyone around it, even Honchkrow. Off to the side, Ash felt like his ears were going to fall off in pure agony. Pikachu squealed in protest, and shocked Ash with a Thunderbolt by accident. "Now use Dark Pulse!" Pyroar launched a beam of black energy rings at Delphox, which exploded on contact.

"Delphox, if you are still able to continue, use Light Screen!" pleaded Serena. Fortunately, she saw the gold glow of Light Screen appear from within the explosion smoke. As the smoke parted, it revealed Delphox unconscious, but Mega Absol surrounded by Light Screen's golden glow. Serena recalled Delphox. "My friend, take a long rest. Okay Rhypherior, battle position, aller! Mixing her language, she brought out an unexpected choice: her Rhypherior, who cracked his knuckles in anticipation of battle. "Use Rock Wrecker on Pyroar, now!" A massive rock with a red aura outlining it formed between Rhypherior's massive hands, and rocketed towards Pyroar, who was engulfed by the explosion of the super-effective hit. "Now use ThunderPunch on Honchkrow!" Rhypherior leapt upwards, and as its fist became surrounded in electricity, punched Honchkrow right in the gut, hurtling it into the ground with a plume of dust and smoke. The attacks were so powerful, that both Honckrow and Pyroar were knocked out cold, leaving no choice but for Lysandre to recall them both, and use his last Pokemon in a 3-1 fight.

"Give it up, Lysandre!" called Limone from the sidelines. "You're outnumbered, and very outmatched! You're through!"

Lysandre chuckled. "Am I?" These words confused everyone, as Lysandre pulled out his final PokeBall. He chucked it, and out came his Gyarados. He pulled up his hand, and tapped his ring.

"Oh. Crud." Serena's jaw dropped as Gyarados was surrounded in a harsh, yet oh so familiar light. As everyone watched, the outline of Gyarados began to change drastically, as Mega Evolution began. A deafening roar was heard from within the nova, as Mega Gyarados emerged from the light, roaring fiercely. Serena grimaced and shouted, "Mega Absol, use Night Slash!"

"Mega Gyarados, counter that flimsy move with Aqua Tail." stated Lysandre evilly. Mega Gyarados' tail became surrounded in by a torrent of water, and smashed through Mega Absol's Night Slash like tissue paper, throwing him back into the metal wall, instantly knocking it unconscious.

"No! Mega Absol!" cried Serena, scared. "Return, quickly!" Mega Absol was recalled to his PokeBall in the next moment, as Serena turned to Rhypherior and said, "Megahorn, full power! Rhypherior jumped towards Mega Gyarados with its massive horn glowing white.

"Aqua Tail, once more!" shouted Lysandre wickedly. Once again, Mega Gyarados' tail was surrounded by water, and slammed into Rhypherior's stomach, winding it, and then sending it into the wall, unconscious.

"Unbelievable! Mega Gyarados defeated Mega Absol and Rhypherior with one hit each! But how?" Ash asked, mouth agape.

"It's not possible! Rhypherior's Special Ability Solid Rock should've stopped that attack cold!" screamed Serena angrily.

"Solid Rock didn't even work." said Xerneas, tugging on a wire. "Mega Gyarados' Special Ability is now Mold Breaker, so even if a Pokemon has its Special Ability activated, Mold Breaker prevents its use! Add to that that Rhypherior's Attack was already lowered when Gyarados' Intimidate, from right when Gyarados came out...Rhypherior and Mega Absol stood no chance."

Serena growled in irritation as she selected her fourth Pokemon from her PokeBall belt, when a hand grabbed her arm. It was Ash's. "Ash, what are you doing?"

"I want you to let me handle this. Serena, you said that you wouldn't be able to live with yourself if I went down fighting to protect you, and that I mean too much to you to let me do that. Watching you battle, I realized the same thing applied to me. If you got hurt battling, I would never be able to live with myself. Now go, rescue Zygarde. We don't have much time!" Ash gripped Serena's shoulders tightly. "Go, and hurry." Serena stared into his brown eyes with admiration, and slowly nodded her head, and ran over to Limone and Yveltal. Xerneas, meanwhile, had run over to Ash, with a look of grim determination on his handsome face. "What is it Xerneas?"

"Use me to battle Lysandre." Xerneas said to a now-shocked Ash. "It is my duty as a divine being to give those who are need of aid support. Now, it is your turn for support. Shall we?"

"Are you absolutely positive? Mega Gyarados is tough." Ash warned.

"He's nothing more than an overgrown water serpent. Plus, I have a type advantage over Dark-types. I am positive. Let's do this my friend." With that Xerneas rushed out in front of Ash, and became surrounded by a harsh pink light, as his human form outline transformed into a quadrupedal form. The light reflected in Ash's awestruck eyes as Xerneas grew multiple horns out of the top of his head. Multiple hypnotic lights flashed repeatedly, reflecting off the red metal walls, giving the room the appearance of a rainbow field with shooting stars of pure color. As the light reached its zenith, a shrill cry emanated from the light. Mist clung to his form as Xerneas stepped forward. He now had the appearance of a 10-foot-tall deer. His antlers had glowing orbs of colorful lights at the end, while his body was marked with tan streaks. He now had hooves sharp as knives and as powerful as tractor trailers. Suddenly everyone heard a telepathic voice pierce the air, saying, _"Let us parley, destructive foe. It is beneath a divine being like myself to engage in a battle against a foolish opponent, but you must be taught a painful lesson!" _With that, Xerneas let out a massive battle cry.

"WAIT A MOMENT!" Everyone halted as Serena and Yveltal came rushing forward at the same time. Limone and Mega Blaziken even refrained from cutting the last wire that would free Zygarde to pay attention to the sudden outburst. "We can help!" cried the two in unison.

"Yveltal, I know that Ash is your chosen hero, but will you allow me to enter the battle with you at my aid?" asked Serena hopefully.

Yveltal pondered her for a moment with his dark red eyes, and then said, "Of course ma chérie. It would be an honor to assist a fine jeune fille, such as yourself. Let us enter the fray together!" he said, while rushing forward. Mimicking Xerneas, he became surrounded in a harsh crimson light. With that, he lost his human definition, as his form altered to its normal form. His arms turned into massive wings with equally large talons. His legs became avian, as he levitated into the air. His scarf became a smoky black feathery ruff, while his head became pointed, like an eagle. A shrieking cry burst forth from the light, as the crimson glow was blasted apart by a single flap of Yveltal's wings. He now resembled a 10-foot-tall wyvern, with eviscerating talons to boot. Once again, a telepathic voice rang through the air, concentrated at Yveltal's massive form. _"It is a great honor to fight alongside Serena, but unfortunately, the bright aura that would normally burst from my heart, I will keep reserved, due to the repugnant being that is our opponent. Lysandre, the one who threatens my homeland, prepare to face judgment!"_


End file.
